Sweet Revenge
by Hanna West
Summary: Sequel to 'Lie To Me.' After the death of her best friend, Katie O'Connor sets out on a revenge mission with her brother and the love of her life. Will she avenge Letty's death or will she join her in the ground? Dom/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Okay this is the sequel for Lie To Me. I'll try to update as soon a possible but I do have school and friends and a family. **

**I really hope you enjoy :)**

**~Hanna West**

My eyes flashed back at Letty who was pulling her hair into a messy pony tail, she caught my eyes and smiled excitedly. I felt Dom's hand on my knee and I looked over to him. This was it. The big one, the one we've been waiting for. Dom's voice signaled over the walkie talkie that we were 'good to go' and looked over at me.

"You got this?" He asked me before glancing back a Letty briefly.

"Bet your ass." Letty smirked.

"Hell yeah." I exclaimed leaning over and pulling Dom into a passionate kiss. We broke apart with the sound of Letty clearing her throat. "Let's do this."

I pushed myself out of the open passenger side window and carefully climbed on to the hood. Letty followed my actions and soon we were both crouched down on the hood waiting for Dom to get us in position, I secured the line that connected Letty and I before patting the hood telling Dom we were ready.

"I thought we'd be robbing banks by now. Not some gas truck in the middle of nowhere." Han said through my head piece.

Letty and I laughed before she shouted, "Down here, gas is gold."

"Yeah, but banks don't move." Tego said in Spanish.

"Anytime you get near a bank we have to break you out of prison." His friend Rico laughed through the walkie talkie.

"Kill the chatter." Dom ordered. "Game time."

I smiled at Letty and yelled, "I wouldn't piss him off guys." Taking a breath I counted to three aloud, Letty and I jumped onto the back of the truck. As Dom drove by I gave him the nod silently telling him everything was okay.

"Okay guys, you're going to have to hit this hard and fast. We got 4k left until we hit the down bridge."

I climbed up first and got my balance on the top of the moving truck, Letty followed me and we hopped from container to container until we reached the third one.

"Letty pass me the..." Before I finished Letty handed me the dry ice. I dropped down and sprayed it across the hinge.

"Hammer." I yelled up at her, without further ado Letty dropped the hammer down and I smashed the froze hinge successfully separating the to containers. "All you Han."  
"Liquid gold." Letty cheered, helping me up. We moved up the truck and I heard Dom tell us that there was only 1k left. Just as he spoke the truck swerved catching me off guard, I lost my balance and fell backwards.

"Katie." Letty screamed, grabbing my hand. "Katie, hold on."

My hand was slipping and I knew it. I tried grabbing onto something but there wasn't anything else in my reach. "Letty." I screamed in pure panic. "Oh, my God." I heard gun shots and saw Dom fall back. "Letty unhook me." If I was going to die I sure as hell wasn't being her with me.

"Hell no." Letty screamed, gripping my hand tighter.

Dom pulled his car over to where I was hanging, "You have to spray the hitch." Dom shouted.

I looked at him as if he was crazy, which he was in my mind but I grabbed the dry ice and sprayed it anyway. The truck started to swerve again and my hand slipped out of Letty's. Before I could fall I grabbed onto the latter that scaled the container.

"Hold on to something tight." Dom ordered and I wrapped my hands around the latter, clinging to it for dear life.

Dom flipped his car around and smashed into the weakened hitch successfully breaking it. A piece of metal became air born and struck the gas container Letty and I were on, it started spraying gas everywhere.

Letty had a clear shot from the top of the gas container into the car and looked down at the line connecting us. She meet my eyes and I nodded. Reluctantly she pulled out a knife she had in her boot and cut the line. She glanced at me one more time before jumping off the container onto the hood of Dom's car. Dom reached out and helped her slip back into the back seat. He turned his attention to me and reached his hand out again. "Katie give me your hand."

I tried but just ended up slipping a little, the gas was coating the steps of the latter making it really hard to grip. "I can't." I shouted as I tried again, my grip was slowly loosening and as hard as I tired I couldn't catch Dom's hand.

"You're going to have to jump." The minute Dom said that the truck slammed on it's breaks. I held on tighter and silently prayed to God. "Jump. Katie Jump."

I closed my eyes for a minute and sucked in a breath before jumping. It felt like years before I landed on a hard piece of metal. Dom reached out and grabbed my arm to steady me as he continued driving.  
The truck swerved for a third time and smashed into the car sending me to the other side of the hood. Before I could roll off I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me into the safety of the car. I smiled at Letty as she let go and leaned back into her seat, breathing heavily.

Dom pressed the gas and we continued backwards at high speed, I looked ahead of us and silently cursed when I saw that one of the containers had caught fire and was rolling directly towards us. Dom spun the car around and we watched as the fiery container neared us.

"Dom." I spoke carefully, I looked over at him and saw the concentrated look in his eyes. Not a good sign. "Dom." I shouted as the container got to closer for comfort.

Dom smiled and pushed the gas peddle down, driving us straight ahead, I snapped my eyes shut and grabbed Dom's knee. We just skidded under the container as it lifted off the ground. The car came to a stop and we sat in silence, until Letty broke out into laughter.

"Holy shit." She laughed.

I smiled and tried to hold in my laughter, but it didn't work well. "Holy shit." I repeated.

**Hey Guys, let me know what you think :)**


	2. RIP Paul Walker

I am still in tears about Paul walker. He was one of my favorite actors and I wanted to send my love to his friends and family and to all with fan. I loved Paul Walker and hope he's in a better place.


	3. Sweet Revenge Chapter Three

The sun set and the party started, I don't know why I just wasn't in the mood to dance or drink. I just wanted to get away, be alone with my thoughts for a while. I found a my way down to the beach and started drawing in the sand. I relished in the sound of the waves and the peace it brought me, knowing that it wasn't going to last long.

"There she is." Dom said as he walked up to me. "Why you out here, all alone?"

I didn't answer right away, he and I both knew this talk was coming and we both seemed to love avoiding it. But not anymore, "There closing in." I stated not looking up, I finished my flower design before brushing my hands off and running them though my hair. "Aren't they?"

Dom sighed and took a seat behind me, pulling me up to meet his chest. "Yeah, they are. They're getting hungrier."

I laughed slightly as I watched the waves lap the shore. "I heard Rio's nice this year."

"I'm a walking target." Dom commented looking down at me, brushing a piece of hair from my face. "I don't want you around when the catch up to me."

"I'm not leaving you." I stated firmly, sitting up straighter and twisting around in his arms. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. "Dom, I'm not leaving you." Still nothing. I decided to try a different tactic and climbed on to his lap taking is face in my hands. "We are in this together. Nothing's ever going to brake us, remember?"

"Katie..."

"Don't," I said my voice betraying me, breaking a little. "Where ever you go, I go. I love you too much to let go."

"If they catch me..."

"They won't." I assured, more myself then him. "Because you're Dominic Toretto, and you're smarter then any of those cops. Plus, if you leave without me who is going to call you on all bull?"

Dom broke a small smile but his features soon returned to serious. "We got to go tonight." He stated, as he let out a breath. "You can't tell anyone, not even Letty."

I bowed my had and nodded lightly. "Okay, I'll go pack."

"Katie, you don't have to do this." Dom sighed. "I want you too, but I'm going to fall off the face of the earth."

"We." I corrected. "We, are going to fall of the face of the earth." Leaning in, pulling him into a gentle kiss. He moved his hands onto my hips and pulled me closer. "You're not in this alone." I smiled softly after we broke apart.

* * *

A little while later I was able to sneak away from the party goers and make my way back to the cabin Dom and I shared. Dom told me he's meet me there that he just had to tie up some loss ends with Han. It was dark and I could barley make out a figure coming towards me, I squinted my eyes and realized it was Letty. Shit.

"Hey, chica." She smiled pulling me into a one armed hung. "How's it hanging?"

I plastered on a fake smile and replied. "I got a headache, so I'm just gonna head to bed early."

"You sure? We could go tear up the dance floor?" She suggested with a smile, nudging me a little. "Do a couple body shots off hot guys?"

I let out a laughed and smiled. "Yeah, I would but I'm really hurting." That wasn't a lie, I was hurting just not physically. I smiled again trying desperately to hold back the tears the welled in my eyes. "Night."

"Night." Letty shrugged, heading back towards the party.

I couldn't hold it in. "Letty." I called, she spun around and looked at me. "I love you, ya know?"

Letty smirked and raised her glass. "I love you too, chica." I watched her turn around and walk away. The realization must have kicked in because I let out a quite sob. I was never going to see her again.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter, I'm trying really hard to write more but I have School which is anoying but necessary.**

**Once again I want to send my love to the Walker family, Paul you will forever live in our hearts. We all love you :)**

**~Hanna West.**


	4. Sweet Revenge Chapter Four

**Hey everyone :) Sorry for keeping you waiting but school is so annoying and time consuming. On a good note winter break is fast a approaching and I'll be able to upload more often. **

**I don't own Fast and Furious of any of the characters, although I'm still trying to save up enough money but it might take me a few years. I only own Katie O'Connor :)**

**I hope you enjoy :) ~Hanna West**

* * *

For five months Dom and I moved from place to place, from Rio to Costa Rica. We finally landed in Panama City, Panama. Dom got a job at a local garage while I helped the owners wife with the running of her fresh produce stall, but I never passed up a chance to help Dom.

The sun beat down on another busy Sunday, I was helping Dom under the hood of a recent drop off when Kendrick came running in.

"Telephone, telephone." He shouted in Spanish, tugging at my arm. I smiled down at the little boy, he was the owners son and we'd become kinda close. I followed him out to where the pay phone was and kneeled down to him.

"Thanks Ken." I answered the phone and sighed when I heard Mia's voice on the other end. "Mia, I thought Dom told you not to call us here."

"Katie, it's Letty." Mia spoke, my grip tightened on the phone. "She's been murdered." I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I just stood there, still as a statue as my eyes welled with tears. I didn't even listen to the rest of what Mia was saying, all I could do was fall to the ground.

I lost track of time because the next thing I knew Dom's callused hands where cupping my face and lifting me up off the ground.

I opened my month to tell him but the words got caught in my throat, I started hyperventilating and shaking my head. No, no, no. She not dead, she can't be dead. This isn't happening.

"Katie, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?" Dom asked forcefully, holding me close to his chest. I felt his heart beat increase, telling me he was starting to panic.

"She's dead."

* * *

I hated funerals, the only funeral I've ever been to was my grandmother on my fathers side. I was 6 and didn't truly understand death yet, I still was waiting for grams to open her eyes and tell me she was just taking a nap, but she didn't and now as I stood on top of a hill in a L.A cemetery watching a priest tell everyone how wonderful Letty was I realized that she wasn't coming back either. The whole way here I convinced myself that this was some kind of cruel joke, a ploy to get Dom and I back. But as I watched the mourning people and distantly heard the priest speak kind words the realization all came crashing down.

"This isn't right." Dom muttered. "You should be down there."

"You know if I go down there I can't stay with you. Do you see the line of police cars? There waiting for you to show up." I sighed whipping my eyes of the leaked tears.

"You know it's not too late. You can go with Mia and then you won't have to run anymore. You could be normal."

"I'm anything but normal." I smiled, but my smile soon turned to a frown. "Promise me something."

"Anything." Dom replied immediately.

"Promise me that we'll do whatever it takes to find and kill Letty's murderer."

Dom looked at the dissipating crowd and his eyes hardened. "I promise."

* * *

As we pulled up to the old fort, we spotted a police car stationed out front. Dom took one of the back streets and we snuck in though the garage.

"Red's a good color on you." I stated, with a light smile admiring Mia's red and white polka dot dress.

Mia instantly turned around and rushed Dom and I, she pulled Dom into a tight hug and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. "I told you not to come." She breathed, letting Dom go and wrapping her arms around me. "There staking the place out, If they find you guys..."

"They won't." Dom assured, placing a hand on Mia cheek. Dom scanned the garage, his eyes landed on his old dodge challenger and he let go of Mia.

"Letty wouldn't let them junk it." Mia smiled. "Even though it is a God damn curse. When she came back she was always in here. Working on it day and night." Mia and I watched ad Dom inspected the car, I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a breath.

"Sound's like something she would do." I commented.

"It was weird. It was like she knew you guys were coming back." Mia smiled, recalling Letty saying those exact words.

"I want to see the crash site." I stated, a hard look in my eyes. "I need to see it."

Dom looked over to me with sad eyes and nodded, putting his hands on my hip he pulled me close.

"I'll go get a jacket." Mia said before leaving the garage.

Dom tilted my chin up with his finger and gave me the 'what's wrong' look. I shook my head and sighed. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're far from fine." He stated. "I know you. Tell me."

I hesitated and looked down, closing my eyes. "Being here..." I laughed lightly. "All the memories of Jessie and Letty and..." I trailed off when tears started to well.

"Brain?" He guessed. I nodded my head and cast my eyes down again, I hadn't thought about him in so long and being here it just made those memories resurface. "Hey, you don't have to be ashamed. He's your brother, your family."

I violently shook my head, "No, that's the point. He's not my family and this house is where my family lived before he ruined everything and I feel like I'm betraying their memory or something."

"You're not." Dom assured. "Come on, lets get out of here."

Mia took us to where Letty had crashed, it was a deserted stretch of road with only a few light posts illuminating the street. I climbed out of the back and froze, Dom continued forward looking around. I felt my body tense and I closed my eyes, I could practically watch the car flip and hear the gun shot echo throughout the stretch of road.

Reopening my eye, I sighed Mia was glancing between Dom and I with a worry stricken face. I walked over to where Dom was and bent down next to him, and ran my hand over the ground. "I can't be here." I whispered, standing up. Instantly regretting my decision.

Dom followed suit and we made are we back to the car. Before we could get out of doge we had to drop Mia off, we stopped a few blocks away and she got out. I got out too and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You found something back there." Mia stated, letting go of me.

"There were burn marks on the ground." I sighed after a pause. "The kind that can only be caused by nitro meath. There's only one guy in all of L.A that sells that."

"Nothing you guys do is going to bring her back." Mia said sadly. "If I were Letty I would ask you...no I would beg you, please let this go. Before it's too late."

I stared at her for a second, shaking my head. "It's already to late."

Mia nodded, understanding where I was coming from. "I love you." She stated smiling at me.  
I thought back to the last time I told that to Letty and smiled. "I love you too, Mia. Be safe." I pulled her into another hug before climbing back into Dom's car.

* * *

_**Please**_**tell me what you thought and what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters. Have a wonderful day or night depending were you are :)**

**~Hanna West**


	5. Sweet Revenge Chapter Five

**Hi Guys :) Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**~Hanna West**

* * *

The next morning Dom and I walked into Travis's garage, he was know for being a snitch and that's exactly what we needed him to be. The loud music playing covered the sound of my heels clicking against the concert floor, Dom reached down and grabbed Travis's legs pulling him from under the car he was working on.

"Toretto." Travis stated looking a little disheveled. His eyes traveled to me, well more my body then anything. "When did you get back in town?"

"We're looking for a car you did an engine model on." Dom said calmly, choosing to ignore the fact that Travis was undressing me with his eyes. "Nitromethane tank. Ford full size. Continental tiers."

"Wh...Wh...what are you doing? Coming in here like this?" Travis asked finally taking his eyes off me. I really felt I needed a long hot shower. Like Now. "This ain't your scene anymore boss. Don't ever put your hands on me again, okay?" He returned his eyes to me and smirked. "You can though, anywhere you want." Travis rolled back under the car and I scoffed crossing my arms.

Dom shook his head and grabbed Travis again, only this time he pulled him all the way up and onto the hood of a car. I passed Dom the chain that held up a suspended engine and he released. Catching it just in time, before it crushed Travis's face.

"Okay, I didn't mean the thing about Katie. I really didn't." Travis struggled, Dom gave him a hard glare. "Okay, okay. Korean kid brought it in. David Park. Green ford torino. Please don't drop this on me."

"Dom let's go." I said pulling at his arm, he pulled Travis out from under the engine and threw him on the ground. "Goodbye Travis." I waved flirty before turning around and entangled my hand with Dom's.

* * *

It didn't take us long to find David, he was living in an apartment building down town. I remembered going with Dom to a house party somewhere around here. "Are you going to be nice?" I asked, as we walked up the stairs.

"No." He scoffed, reaching the door.

"Good." I smiled as Dom kicked in the door in and rushed David. Dom picked Park up off his couch and threw him against a wall.

"Green torino, running nitro." Dom stated, holding David up by his throat. "Who's car?"

"I don't know. I'm just the middle man, I swear. I'm just the middle..." Dom, having enough of the guys bullshit threw him down, successfully breaking his couch.

"Wait, wait, wait." Park pleaded. "I don't know shit, man. I swear. I just run cars for Braga."

"I'm pegging that as a lie." I said, admiring my nails. "Dom?"

Dom shook his head 'no' and glared at Park. "Alright. All I could do is get you in the race." David said breathless, Dom advanced towards him, with a menacing look.

"What race?" I questioned, looking at him. When Park didn't answer me Dom growled and picked him up smashing him through a window and letting my dangle. Park pleaded for us to bring him up and I just let a small smile appear on my lips. "You want to answer my question now?"

"Come on man, I don't know shit." Park yelled.

"Bring him up Dom." A very familiar voice said from behind us. "Bring him up."

Closing my eyes I turned around slowly. "Can't honestly say I'm happy to see you." I scoffed holding my arms. Brian had his gun drawn, he moved it from Dom to me in a rhythmic motion.

"You here to bring me in O'Connor?" Dom questioned, emotionless. Park kept yelling and begging us to bring him up. "Shut up." Dom shouted down at him.

"Katie, tell him to bring him up." Brian asked, looking strait at me. There was something pleading in his eyes which made me hesitate for a moment. "Please."

I shook the look out of my head and scoffed. "He's not my dog Brian." I snapped. "He has a mind of his own."

"Letty was my friend too." Brain stated gently.

"Don't you dare." I growled, my eyes blazing. "You're nobody's friend."

"Yo, can you three talk about this later and pull my ass up?" Park screamed, flailing his arms.

"She was running for this guy Braga, things went bad." Brian said lowering his gun. "I'm going to get this guy. Dom let me do my job and bring him up."

"We're going to kill this Braga..." Dom stated quietly, so sure of him self it would sent chills up anyone's spin.

"And anyone else who gets in our way." I added as Dom let go of Parks leg.

Brian rushed towards the window and grabbed Parks leg. Not wasting any time Dom took my hand, pulling me out of the apartment.

* * *

We drove around a little while to make sure we didn't have a tail, when we were sure Dom and I pulled into the small apartment we had rented when we got back into town. Dom knew the owner, Rick was an old of Dom's father and they were still quite close so he offered to let us stay without trouble. It wasn't much but it was home for now.

The moment we got in I headed for the shower, I felt dirty and not in the good way. Walking into the bathroom I stared at my reflection in the mirror and released a breath, even under all my make up you could still see the dark bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I keep having dreams about Letty. It was like she was haunting me. I rubbed a hand down my face and tuned on the shower, I guess somehow I believed that the hot water would wash all my troubles and worries away. Stripping down I stepped into the shower, sitting down I brought my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them.

I felt like my whole world was crumbling, like I was coasting by with this idea of revenge. I must have been in there longer then realized because the next thing I knew Dom was sliding threw the bathroom door.

"What, you fall asleep?" He asked with a laugh, opening the shower curtain. "You okay?" He kneeled down and looked at me with a sad gaze.

"I'm fine." I smiled fakely. "Sorry, lost track of time." Standing up and moving to the back of the shower to get away from the now cold water. I started to shiver as Dom handed me a towel.

"I found the race Park was talking about." He stated, helping me out. "Mia called, told us to be careful. Again."  
I laughed lightly and leaned into Dom. "Mia's just being...Mia."

"Get dressed." Dom laughed. "We got to go."

**Favorite, Follow and review. They make my day :)**


	6. Sweet Revenge Chapter Six

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I wanted to wish you a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I will try to update one more time before the end of the year but no promises. I really hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think, I love hearing your feedback. **

**~Hanna West**

* * *

Dom and I arrived at the race around 10:00pm, it was bustling. Racer chasers were clinging to the drivers in there skimpy outfits and I scoffed. "One thing I didn't miss about racers were the chasers." I smiled. "You think Brian's going to be here?"

"No doubt." Dom replied, surly.

I scanned the area and my eyes stopped on Brian as we drove by him. "I guess you were right."

When we got out of our car and were taken up a level to where Braga's main man Campos was hitting golf balls on to a net the hung above all the cars.

There was four other racers including Brian, lined up. Campos had Fenix and Ralf sitting at a table watching over us and Gisele who was standing by them.

"You all know why you're here?" Campos asked, hitting another golf ball. "Good drivers, are a dime a dozen. Man every corner's got a chingalera tuner racing for pinks. That's not what Braga's got me looking for." He lined up another ball and swung. "Braga's got me looking for someone who we sell their abuelita to be behind the wheel. Someone who dives there 10 second car, not in a straight line but to push it and make it threw places no one else would take it."

"So what are we hauling?" Dom questioned bluntly, earning a glance from Campos's men.  
"For the money Braga's paying, you don't need to know." Campos smirked, which made me sick.

"You just said you wanted real divers." Dom stated, tilting his head. "A real diver know's exactly what's in his car."

Campos shook his head and took a sip of his beer. Fenix stood up and smiled at us. "A real diver? Nobody's forcing you to race."

I laughed and turned to him, "Are you the boss? Or is he talking to the boss?"

Fenix looked taken back for a split second but quickly coved it with a smirk before looking me up and down "Do I look like a boss?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Papi." Campos called, getting Dom's attention. "My job is to find the best drives. Period. Who ever wins the race gets the info." Campos stated as Gisele passed out a GPS to each of us. "We cool?"

Gisele held the GPS out to Dom but he didn't move. "Are we cool?" I nudged Dom who was still staring down Fenix.

"Yeah, we're cool." Dom nodded taking the GPS.

"Ah na, we ain't cool man." One on the racers said. "Who's closing these streets?"

Campos laughed and smirked. "No one. That's the point."

* * *

I couldn't drive with Dom, 'race rules' as they called them. So I had to wait at the finish line for him with Campos and his band of merry men. I spent the whole time, ignoring Fenix's come ons, he just wouldn't take no for an answer. I had complete confidence that Dom was going to cross the finish line first and he didn't let me down.

I watched as he skidded to a stop in front of us and got out. Brian wasn't far behind him, and for a moment our eyes met.

I smiled and walked over to Dom and captured his lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked into the kiss. "Good job baby." I praised, pulling away. He ran his hands down my sides before stopping on my hips and sending me a genuine smile.

"At least we know you can't beat me straight up." Brian snapped, striding over to us angrily.

Dom took his eyes off me and looked at Brian. "I didn't know there was any rules." Dom replied in a steady voice.

Brain stopped in front of us and glared. "Now that's what I call real diving." Fenix laughed, clapping his hands.

"No, that's bullshit man." Brain yelled trying to get in Dom's face. Dom pushed me behind me subtly and I smiled at his protectiveness.

Fenix turned to Brian and sent him a look. "Go, cry to your mama, alright?"

Campos came up to us and smiled. "You work for Braga now. When the GPS calls, you follow." His gaze wondered to me. "No more tag alongs through, huh?"

"We're a package deal, you want me you get her." Dom replied, looking down at me. He smirked. " And you want me."

Campos threw his hands up and laughed. "Okay, but just for you." He said looking at me.

I smiled fakely at him and leaned up and whispered in Dom's ear, "I'll be right back." I made my way towards Brian, who was sitting in his car with his head on the steering wheel. I slipped into the passenger seat and sighed.

"I want you to know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for Letty." I stated not looking at him. "This isn't going to end well and I know that. Brian, I swear to God is you get in my way, I will not hesitate to take you down."

"Are you threatening me?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yes." I stated, bluntly finally meeting his eyes. "You lost, now move on. Go undercover and ruin someone else life."

"Katie..."

"Goodbye Brian." I nodded before getting out of the car. When I got back to Dom he was leaning against his car, staring at me. "Can we go now?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, wordlessly. He moved around the car to open the passenger door for me. I sent one last look to Brian before slipping into the car.

We rode in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was just we really didn't have anything to talk about. I was staring out the window, watching as the world moved by so fast I couldn't even focus on one thing for longer then a couple seconds. That's what I felt like, the world was moving by so fast and I was just trying to focus. Dom rested his hand on my knee and I glanced over at him, I knew he was worried about me. I hadn't been acting like myself and it was scaring him. It was scaring me.

* * *

**Okay I used some Spanish in this chapter. I really hope it's correct and I didn't mess up. Tell me what you think and I'll try and update as soon as I can :)**

**P.S. I've been messing around with a One Tree Hill story, It's a Jamie Scott/OC. So tell me any of you OTH fans out there if you'd like to see anything like that. P.M me.**

**~Hanna West**


	7. Sweet Revenge Chapter Seven

**I hope everyone has a happy New Years, I know I will. Review please, it makes my day :) **

**~Hanna West**

* * *

When we got back to our apartment, Dom made a B-line for the shower. As he closed the door I sighed. Taking my time getting undressed, I removed my shirt and let it fall to the ground, only a lacy bra covering my upper half I moved towards the small wardrobe and past the grimy mirror that hung crooked to the wall. My eyes caught the small scar on my abdomen in my reflection, it was from where I had been shot. It felt like a life time ago but I could still remember it clearly. Dom and I met up with Letty in Mexico while I was still healing, she wouldn't even let me off the couch. We sat and watched re-runs of bad Spanish soup operas and binged out on rocky road ice cream.

Dom opened the bathroom door letting the built up steam escape, he moved into the room with a fresh pair of jeans on. He slowly walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're not okay." Dom stated, putting his chin on my shoulder. "You know you don't have to pretend with me."

I could feel my lip start to tremble as he spoke, I placed my hands over Dom's and shook my head. "I don't know what's happening to me. I feel like a different person and I hate it." Turning around in his arms I built up the courage to look him in the eye. "I threatened Brian. My brother, I threatened him. That's not me. I don't do that. I'm just..."

"Scared." Dom answered. "Hurt. Morning. There are a hundred emotions going through you right now. It's okay to be scared."

I couldn't hold it back any longer, I just sobbed. Dom held me close and let me break down, whispering comforting words into my ear.

* * *

Campos invited all his racers to a party at an abandoned warehouse the next night. Dom had his hand on my hip as we walked up the warehouse stairs. The music was blasting and people were grinding on each other, I scanned the floor and stopped immediately when my eyes locked on Brian who was shooting pool.

"Really?" I scoffed, pointing Dom in his direction. "I need a drink."

"You read my mind." Dom nodded as he led me though the crowd. We got to the small bar and ordered two coronas, old habits die hard. I took a seat and Dom stood behind me, hands on my shoulders.

"That's too bad about Dwight, having the feds raid your house the same night you make the team." Brian stated, pushing through the crowd and taking a seat next to me. "So unfortunate."

I hung my head and let out a soft laugh. "I wish I could say I'm surprised to see you here." I turned to look at him, sipping my beer that the bartender dropped off.

"What's to stop someone from telling them you're a cop?" Dom asked, giving my shoulders a squeeze.

"Probably the same thing that's keeping me from telling them why you're really here." Brian countered simply.

Before Dom or I could respond Campos came up to us and putting his arms around Dom and Brain's shoulders. "Hey, how you doing?" Brian greeted shaking Campos's hand.

"Great." He smiled. "You having a good time?"

"Yeah, great time." Brian answered for all of us.

"Come on, lets have a better time." We followed Campos to a private area I assumed is only for the inner circle. "How's your car." He asked Brian, taking a seat on a black, leather chair. "Took a nasty bump."

"It'll be ready." Brian nodded. I took a seat on Dom's lap and took a sip of my beer.

"I also heard that you just got out of county." Campos added, looking over at him.

I laughed readjusting myself on Dom. "Yeah?" I took his hands and wrapped them around me, carful of his beer. "You know a guy named Jim Garcia?"

"Nah." Brian shook his head. "Big place, lot of names, lot of faces." I smiled fakely over at him.

"And you." Campos said nodding to Dom. "You're wanted by a lot of people, homes."

"Yeah, that kind of heat can't be good for business." Brain stated, with a smile.

"Yeah, well that depends on how you look at things." Dom shrugged. "I go down, I do time. I do real time. I don't know about your other drivers but when I see flashing lights in my mirror I don't stop." He glared in Brian's direction.

"Do you know each other?" Campos asked, leaning back into his chair.

"He used to date my sister." Dom replied.

"He's sleeping with mine." Brian added, pointing to me.

"I see." Campos smiled. "You're two lucky men." He said looking between Brian and Dom as he uncapped a bottle of booze.

"How's that?" Brian questioned.

"You haven't killed each other yet." Campos smiled and I leaned into Dom, Campos poured himself a shot and raised his glass. "Salut."

"Salut." I repeated, taking a long sip of my beer.

"So what's Braga about?" Brian asked.

"You know, he's just one of us." Campos answered. "Came up from the streets, now he's a shot caller. The boss of bosses. See all these cats in here?" He pointed to the room. "Anyone of them would die for Braga."

"Including you?" I asked, curious.

"Especially me." Campos replied, with a smile. A bulky man came towards us and leaned down, whispering something into Campos's ear. His expression changed and he stood up. "Enjoy the party fellas. Clubs your, whatever you want, booze, broads it's all good." As he left Brain turned to us.

"Braga's mine." He stated. "I'm taking the whole house down." Brian stood up and left Dom and I.

"Good luck." I muttered, pouring myself a shot. "Dance with me." I smirked pulling him up after downing the shot. I took his hand and led him towards the dance floor, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started swaying my hips, he grabbed onto my sides tightly and moved with me. We were so close I could feel his breath on my neck. I leaned up and bit his earlobe before whispering, "12:00."

Dom nodded and spun us around, I let my head fall back so he could easily see behind me. Two men had just closed the gate to one of the elevators, I raised my head back up and pulled away from Dom. I danced my way through the crowd and came to a stop in front of the gate. Everyone was so high no one noticed us get on a take a ride down.


	8. Sweet Revenge Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fast and Furious no matter how much I want to. I only own Katie.**

**Authors Note:**** I'm feeling inspired today so this might not be the only chapter I post today. Please review and tell me what you think about it, it makes me happy and feel proud of my work. Enough of me on to the story :)**

**~Hanna West**

* * *

The elevator took us down to a garage, as we waked around inspecting the cars I managed to strayed away from Dom. I found myself admiring a sleek black '67 Impala. I don't know what but I've always had an obsession with them. "Something interest you about this car?" A voice asked Dom, I quickly ducked down and covered my mouth, trying to control my breathing.

"Just admiring the body work." Dom replied calmly, letting the relaxed vibe roll off him.

"Are you one of those boys who prefer cars to women?" The voice asked again, taking a chance I carefully peaked out from behind the car only to see it was Gisele who was walking closer to Dom and she had that face every woman gets when they want something.

"I'm one of those boys that appreciates a fine body regardless of the make." Dom flirted, looking over Gisele. She was eating it up too, thinking she actually had a chance. "Your car?" He nodded, turning away from her and running his fingers over the hood of the car.

"It's Fenix's car." Gisele answered. "You'll meet him at the rondevu. He'll be leading you." She leaned against the window of the car and smiled. "So now that I know your taste in cars, tell me what about your women."

I sat back and listened, wanting to hear what he said. I know he knew I was listening, I could tell by the way he spoke and casually glanced in my direction. "She's got to be stubborn, but not so stubborn you can't get threw to her. She's got to have those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit, to the good in someone even if person doesn't believe there's any." I rested my head against the car and smiled. "20% angel 80% devil. Down to earth, ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails. Kind, caring, and up for anything."

Gisele straightened out and tilted her head, trying to read moved closer to him until they were nose to nose. "That doesn't sound anything like me." She stated, shaking her head lightly.

"It ain't." Dom replied, crushing any hope she might have had.

Gisele was quiet for a moment while Dom started towards the door, she turned around and called out to him. "It's her isn't it?" She asked. "The one who's always with you."

Dom stopped walking but didn't turn around, he sent a quick glance towards where he knew I was hiding and smirked. "Her names Katie."

* * *

The next morning, I laid in bed tangled in the grey sheets as the sun rays streamed though the crack in the curtains. I groaned and rolled over, reaching out only to feel Dom's empty side of the bed. Sitting up I heard the shower shut off, seconds later Dom opened the bathroom door. He stood in the doorway, lower half wrapped loosely in a towel. He was still wet and the water droplets, rolled down his chest as he walked towards me.

"You love to tease me, don't you?" I accused, taking in the view shamelessly. Dom smirked and sat on the edge of the bed. I untangled myself and crawled over to me, wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind. "Have I told you how sexy you look?" I whispered in his ear before nipping at it.

Dom didn't say anything, he just stood up and pushed me back onto the bed. I laughed as his crawled over top of me. He took my arms and held them above my head. He looked over my body, and I could see lust fill his eyes.

I arched my back as his head dipped and he kissed down my stomach, I desperately tired to get my arms back but my struggle only made him hold them tighter. I loved it when he took control, even though it made me crazy. I took the limbs I could control and wrapped them around his waist. Dom brought his head up and caught my lips, seeing him distracted I took the chance to roll us over. I smirked triumphantly, and gazed down at him. Straddling him, I rested my hands on his chest. Dom's hands found there way to my hips as I started grinding against him, I let out a breathless moan and leaned down taking him into a passion filled kiss. Pulling away I moved my hands down is chest and stomach stopping at the top of his towel.

The G.P.S sounded, echoing though the room. The Irony was laughable. "Seriously." I scoffed, rolling off him. Dom groaned and got up, walking over to the small table in the corner of the room readjusting his towel. He picked up the device and sighed. Without him speaking I knew it was time to go. Grabbing my bag, I found some closed and proceeded to get dressed.

"Are you ready for this?" Dom asked seriously, slipping on a T-shirt.

"Ride or die." I answered simply which seemed to be enough for Dom because he continued to get dressed. I closed the bathroom door and looked at myself in the mirror. "Ride or die, right Letty?" I whispered, before turning on the sink.

* * *

The G.P.S led us to a large warehouse, I looked around but couldn't see Brian. Campos and his men were standing in front of us with there arms crossed and serious expressions on their faces. A rumble came though the warehouse and when I looked back I saw Brian pull in. He caught my gaze and nodded his head. Campos's men were coming around with detecters scanning our cars for tracking devices, if Brian was undercover then he sure as hell had one of those.

"Do you think he has a tracking device?" I asked, anxiously glancing over at Brian.

"Yeah." Dom answered, nodding his head surly. "He better get rid of it." I watched nervously as they scanned Brian's car, I let out a breath when it came back clear. Just because we didn't get along doesn't mean I want him dead. When Campos was given the all clear by his men he waved his hand and a huge container truck door lowered.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite And Have A Great Day :)**


	9. Sweet Revenge Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't own Fast and Furious. I only own Katie.**

**Authors Note:**** Okay, so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and review please :) **

**~Hanna West**

* * *

It was dark in the truck, the only light was leaking through the cracks in the metal. Dom and I stayed quiet, I don't know about him but I was mentally preparing myself for what was coming. "Hey, no one said nothing about being locked in no truck." One of the drivers complained, climbing down from the second plate form and stopping in front of our car.

"Tell me about." The other one agreed. "Hey." The diver called, trying to get our attention. "Hey. Yo, where you think they taking us?"

"Don't matter." Dom replied without opening his eyes. "Were all just along for the ride now."

It was silent for a couple minutes until the first driver spoke up, leaning against the hood of our car. "So why'd you get to bring a chick."

I smirked and opened my eyes making eye contact him. "Because I'm hot." I shrugged simply blowing him a kiss. He looked shocked but licked his lips and gazed over my body anyway. Asshole.

It felt like hours before the truck finally pulled over, it was night now and it looked like we were in the desert somewhere.

"Welcome to Mexico." Gisele greeted, as her men loaded our cars. "There are helicopters and surveillance cameras that scan for heat signatures at the border. But there are blind spots that I can get you through via satellite. There can be no margin for error. So you must follow my every direction. Any questions?"

"I thought Fenix was going to be here." Dom stated, leaning against his car.

"He'll meet you out there." Gisele assured, logging something into the G.P.S. "Alight everybody sink up. Good luck."

Everyone filed into their cars and headed out. I was right, we were in the middle of the desert, Gisele's voice came threw the G.P.S and told us that the satellite link up was engaged. A car moved in front of us quickly which made me look at Dom. "Stay close to Fenix. He'll lead you across." Gisele's voice advised.

Fenix shifted gears and sped ahead, Dom moved out of the set formation and we found ourselves to the left of Fenix's car. I saw the mountain coming at us and I touched Dom's arm lightly. At the last possible moment, Dom swerved and joined back into the formation. Fenix led us through an underground tunnel that was dimly lit and compact. I hated confined spaces but I breathed through it. It took us around ten minutes before we exited the tunnel, Gisele never stopped badgering us and let me tell you, it got really old really fast.

We came to a stop in front of a group of men, Fenix pulled in next to their hummers and got out. "Sloppy." Fenix spat, slamming his door. "Very sloppy."

"Ready?" I asked Dom, my hand on the nos tank.

"Ready." He confirmed gruffly, I nodded and turned the nob. One of the man banged on the hood and I pushed down the cigaret lighter. Climbing out of the car, I moved away from the car with Dom. When I looked up I was Fenix pointing a gun to one of the drivers head. "Hey, boss man." Dom called. "Only pussy's run nitro meath."

"What did you say?" Fenix asked shocked, lowing the gun slightly.

"He said only pussy's run nitro meath." I repeated, smirking at him. "Would you like me to slow it down for you?"

"You looked under my hood?" Fenix questioned angrily, advancing towards us menacingly. "I'm talking to you." He stated, when he stopped in front of Dom and I. "Got something on your mind?"

"'70s Plymouth." Dom said. "Her name was Letty, and somebody wrecked her car."

Fenix hesitated. "I wrecked her car." He confessed, smugly. "Do you remember her face? 'Cause I don't. Last time I saw it, it was burning." My jaw clenched and I balled my fists, Fenix nodded to his men who grabbed me and pulled me back. Dom stood still as I tired to punch and kick my way free.

"I think I'll keep your girl." Fenix taunted. "Tell me, how is she?" He said looking me up and down.  
"I'm going to enjoy what happens next." Dom stated simply with smiled.

I closed my eyes and waited. As planed our car exploded, causing enough distraction for Dom to knock the gun out of Fenix's hands I reared my head back and head butted the guy who was holding me, finally out of his grasp I fell to the ground. The other racers cars exploded and all hell broke loose. Fenix's men started shooting and I scurried across the sand and grabbed a discarded gun. I felt myself being picked up by my hair and thrown backwards. The goon leered over me and I fired. Nothing happened. Damn it, it was out of bullets. He goon raised his gun and pointed it to my head, he was about to shot when he suddenly fell forward. Quickly I rolled out of the way, looking back at him he hand a gunshot to the back of the head. Snapping my head up I saw Brian with a gun in hand, he got up and ran towards a hummer. I looked around desperately for Fenix but I couldn't see him anywhere, his car was gone. That bastard.

"Come on, get in." Brian shouted out the window of the hummer, starting the engine. "Get in, come on."

I looked at Dom who was beating the hell out of one of the guys. "Dom." I yelled. He turned to look at me, with an almost defeated look. "Let's go."

"Come on, get in the fucking car. Let's go." Brian yelled again. I hurried to the car and climbed in the back seat, Dom followed and got in the front. As we drove away I let out a frustrated breath and leaned my head back against the seat.

* * *

We drove around for a while. No one spoke, we were all too caught up in our own thoughts. Brian pulled off the highway and parked under an overpass and pulled out his phone, saying he needed to make a call. I helped Dom out of the car and applied pressure to his shoulder wound. He was being his stubborn, macho self and refused my help. Didn't stop me from trying though. Dom took the shipment out of the back and placed it on the ground.

I leaned down and opened the container, Brian came and stood by us. "So this is what sixty million dollars looks like." Dom stated, staring down at the shipment.

"Yeah. We got to get you to a doctor." Brian commented, watching the blood drip from Dom's wound.

"That's what I said." I agreed, glaring at Dom.

"No, we got to find a place to hid this." Dom countered, pointing to the container.

"I got a spot." Brian nodded, before helping me put it back into the car. When Dom tried to pick it up I slapped his hand and pointed to the open passenger door. Brian took us to the police impound yard, we got past the gate and parked it in the back. I hopped out of the car and looked at it wearily.

"Are you sure about this." I questioned skeptically.

"Yeah." Brian nodded. "The last place they'll check is their own impound yard. Trust me."

"I'm trying." I muttered, as we started walking.

"You know, I've been thinking." Brian stated, walking next to me. "When you guys blew up your car back there you blew up mine too."

"Yeah." Dom raised an eyebrow, not knowing where this was heading.

"Yeah, so now you owe me a teen second car." Brian summarized.

I laughed as Dom smirked. "Is that right?" He veered to the right and found a nice looking silver and black car. Elbowing the window in he unlocked the door. "Now we're even."

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite And Have and Great Day :)**


End file.
